CountryxReader OneShots or more!
by Icestone436
Summary: These are CountryxReader Oneshots some may be longer! I hope you read! I WILL TAKE RECOMIDATIONS! HOPE YOU ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

JAPANXREADER This is my first so anyadvice would be good advice! If there is any that I want to do just ask me! Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

You sigh as you walk into your classroom. It was algebra you're fastest and the quickest subject to understand so you didn't want to go to the class. But due to the fact you were a smart person. You looked around and sat in your desk. You look around and with your (e/c) scanning the room as you took out your math homework from the night before which of course was not problem for you. You tear it out of your notebook and then prepare it for class. "Hello." You hear a sudden voice snapping you out of your thoughts. You look up and you see a pair of black eyes or hazel. "Hello. Are you new here? I haven't seen you before." You comment not recognizing him at all as he was looking at you. "I have been here all year." Kiku said with no emotions in his voice. You literally slap your hand to your face. "I am so sorry!" You are almost shouting at him trying not to run away and run into a corner and hide. "It is alright. I have noticed you are quiet as well in this class." Kiku said taking the seat next to me. "Yeah it is because I know what this class is all about." You say with a little laugh. You both just end up sitting there looking each other in the eyes before you heard the worst thing the teacher could say out loud. "Today you are going to be working with partners!" You groan out loud and Kiku gives you a questioned look. "I always get stuck with the people who don't understand it and I end up almost wanting to yell at them." You confess to the person you just meet. Kiku laughed a little at your reaction. "Why do you want to yell at them?" Kiku asks without giving any emotions. At this point you had your head on your book. Some people thought you were crazy so yes this was your natural reaction. "I try to explain it to them they don't get it so far back I can't take it!" You say as you throw your head on her book with a thud. Kiku was chuckling. Finally the teacher tried to get the classes attention again after brining up partners. The teacher waited until the whole class was quiet. "Alright. Now usually I pair you up with the people who understand it with people who don't usually." The teacher said with a sigh recalling some of the experiences she had with the partner situation. "I am going to let you choose your partner." If the class wasn't loud by now they were shouting on the top of their lungs going to get to their partners as if it was the end of the world. "Choose wisely because based off of your partner you are going to be giving an assignment with that amount of difficulty." The teacher said with a small grin on her face. The only problem was that you had nobody in your class you knew that well. You looked at Kiku and he hasn't moved either so you pitched an idea. "Do you want to be partners?" Kiku looked shocked and then dropped his pencil on the floor. You laugh and then you try to bend over and pick the pencil up. Kiku seemed to try to pick it up as well and you both end up bumping heads. You pull you head back holding the back of your head. Kiku was doing the same thing. Of course you blush and run a hand through your (h/c) hair. Kiku laughs. "(Name) you are comical." Kiku said with a deep blush on his face. This made your face turn a deep red. Someone was making side comments but you didn't hear him because all you felt was Kiku taking your hand under the table. You look at him with a red face. "I don't usually do this (Name). You are different but will you go on a date with me?" You feel your heart race and want to run and scream like a little girl. You gather yourself up and look into his hazel eyes and whisper in his ear. "Yes." You both feel the teacher watching you. You both you knew you weren't in trouble because deep down the teacher knew that you both would be happy for a very long time.


	2. ItalyxReader

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! Enjoy!

"Hey you!" A distant voice calls down the street. People are constantly yelling as it is

the time of day when everyone was out of work due to business finishing for the day. You run a hand through your

(h/c) hair. As you continue walking trying to forget what happened in the office. 'Why do people have to be so

ignorant!' You are shouting in your head. At this point there is pure fury in your (e/c) eyes. You keep walking until you

felt you hit something. You grunt as you try to get up and give this person a true meaning of bumping a person into

you deserves. When you sit up you see something that makes you freeze. The most beautiful eyes that are auburn

and for some reason remind you of warm summer. You feel a heat rise up to your face but you forget hiding it

because it was too dark to see your face. As the night grew darker and you kept staring at this guy which for some

reason you remembered. 'Long past roommate? No he is a dude!' With that I mentally give a chuckle of me and my

thought. When you hear people trying to jump over you. You groan and get up ignoring the fact you feel a little dizzy.

You offer a gloved hand to the man still on the ground. "Sorry I was distracted." You send him a smile trying to hope it

might make you or,the stranger feel better. The man still didn't move. You for some reason opulent get frustrated with

this man. You try putting a hand on his shoulder. He yet still didn't move. Okay at this time you thought you got this

guy had a head injury. You go down and look in his eyes. "Hello. Are you okay?" You ask shaking his shoulders. You

admit you felt a heat rushing through your hands when they were on his shoulder. You slowly saw the light coming

back into his eyes. While you say the life of his eyes come back you realize you were lost in his eyes as well. "Bella!"

He calls standing up and offering a hand towards you. You freeze and snap yourself and willfully take his hand as he

guides you up. You grip onto his gloved hand as through the leather gloves felt the warmth of his body fill you again.

Both of you try to stand together but only attempt to fall again this time because of the ice beneath your feet. You both

laugh because you were only a few inches away from the ground. But you landed on top of him. You blush like a mad

man as your face is inches from his. You quickly try to get off him and calm your breathing and your heartbeat. It

obviously wasn't working when he tried to offer his hand again. You took his hand except this time it was shaking. The

man smiled and said. "It is okay Bella." With his Italian accent you melted and almost wanted to fall again. But your

body refused you for doing so. You wanted to say your farewells and move on. But you stayed where you were with

his and your hands glued together. You both just stared into each other eyes. It finally occurred to you that this man

looked familiar again. While the man in front of you was smiling and finally broke the silence by whispering in your ear.

"Do you remember me?" He asked and his breath on your ear sent a shiver down your back. You eventually get

enough breath and say. "You seem familiar but I can't quite remember you." You confess looking like a moron. "But

Bella you have to remember me." He says and kisses you on the cheek. As if a switch turned on you remembered

everything. 'Feliciano!' You then throw your arms around him and say. "Feli! I thought you moved back to Italy?" You

asked as your hold him to you trying to not forget this moment." Feli hugged you back as well. You both just stood

there holding each other. You remember he was your best friend from when you were little. "I came back just a few

months ago and I decided to go walks round since I had the night off." Feli says pulling back and looking at you with

your deep (e/c) eyes. You smile and say. "I am so glad you are back I missed you so much." Feli smiled back at you

and ran a hand through your hair. 'Why am I feeling like I never want to let him go?' You ask in your head as you lean

into his touch. Felia then cups your cheek. Your faces grow closer to each other and your lips connect. Your feel so

warm like it is finally right. After you don't know how long he pulled back. He smiled and whispered. "I love you

(Name)!" You smiled back at said. "I will always love you and forever more." You both smile and your lips meet again.

Except this time Feli took over and guided his tongue against your chapped lips from the cold. You gladly give him

entrance. Your feel weak in the knees and almost fall. Feli wraps his arms around your waist and deepens the kiss.

You feel like the world is gone. it is only you and Feliciano making out in the middle of the sidewalk. As people were

watching you people were looking at you knowing. Others thought otherwise. You didn't care and when you two

parted after reconnecting many times Feli leans over and whispers in you ear. "Let's go to my place." And with that

you blush. And tighten the grip on his hands as he leads you back to his apartment. You recall the nights you would

watch the stars with your old friend. You ignore the humming of the people and cars as you talk and catch up with

your new boyfriend. When you get to his apartment you watch a movie. Well half of it because his lips found yours.

That night was and is the best night that you will never forget. Until you are married.

THANK YOU FOR READING! ANY RECOMIDATIONS OR SUGGESTIONS I WILL ACEEPT THEM! Review/Comment it you want to! :D


End file.
